1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of vehicular lamps capable of independently lighting/extinguishing a required one of a plurality of light-emitting elements by a bypass switch.
Patent Document 1
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2009-35105
2. Related Art
For example, vehicular lamps are known which include a plurality of semiconductor light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes. Such vehicular lamps include a vehicular lamp capable of independently driving a required one of the plurality of semiconductor light-emitting elements to emit light. For example, FIG. 5 of Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration capable of independently lighting/extinguishing each light-emitting element by turning on/off bypass switches connected in parallel to the semiconductor light-emitting elements. Patent Document 1 discloses that only a required one of the plurality of bypass switches is driven by PWM to drive the light-emitting element having connected thereto the bypass switch that is driven by PWM and the other light-emitting elements with different driving current values (average current values).